Shadow Dancer
by Revan's Mask
Summary: After a series of unfortunate career set-backs, Liara T'Soni finds herself working as a dancer at Afterlife. The job isn't going very well, but when the first human Spectre comes into the club, maybe her luck has changed. But is Shepard a helpful paragon, or a dangerously alluring renegade?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this story comes from a prompt that somebody made to my sometimes-collaborator Rae D. Magdon. She didn't have time to fill it though, so I offered to help her out. The idea was that Liara was an inexperienced dancer at Aria's club who ran into Shepard as a patron. I really liked the prompt, but as I considered how to write the story, two different conceptions of it kept warring in my brain. But then I figured this is Mass Effect, so why not have both a renegade and a paragon version?**

* * *

 **Liara**

As the throbbing baseline kicked in, Liara T'Soni took a deep breath, trying to settle down the butterflies that were currently wrecking havoc with her stomach. This wasn't where she was supposed to be. When she'd set out six months ago on her first archeological dig as the lead researcher, her head was filled with dreams of returning home to Thessia in triumph, basking in the admiration of her peers and the grudging respect of her mother. Instead, she found herself in the bowels of the galaxy, needing a very different sort of approval.

Her legs were still wobbly when she stepped out onto the side stage. She was far too new to be a featured attraction, especially with her lack of training. When she was a girl, Benezia had made her take dancing lessons, but knowing how to perform the intricate pirouettes required at a Thessian society ball wasn't of much help here.

The turian DJ's voice cut in over the loudspeaker, forcing her out of her own head. "Next up," he declared, "We've got something fresh for you. Coming to us all the way from Thessia, let's give a proper Afterlife welcome to Liara Armali."

Wincing internally that she'd been unable to come up with a better pseudonym, Liara began to move in what she hoped was time with the music. It was a fast, driving song, and its rhythm didn't come naturally to the shy archeologist. Half of her wished she had a better sense of what she was doing while the other half only feared that if she did, she'd be even more mortified. Still, she had to try her best, and while she moved her hips back and forth, she looked out at the audience, looking for some inspiration.

 _A pretty young thing like you should attract plenty of admirers_ , Aria T'Loak had told her before her first dance two nights ago. _Use that. Be what they want you to be, and the rest will come naturally._

…A pair of drell and a krogan caught up in their own conversation… A heavily armored asari with white facial markings more interested in the turian woman gyrating on the next stage over… A batarian slumped down in the puddle of liquor spilled all over on his table, too drunk to notice anything Liara might do… A couple of off-duty turian mercenaries muttering obscene comments about the asari who'd been on before her.

Unfortunately, she saw little there she could work with, and that wasn't good. Her base pay as a dancer was quite poor. The only way to earn the money she needed was to interest customers in private shows, and that was something she hadn't managed yet, which in turn put her continued employment in jeopardy.

Trying to remember what she'd learned from watching the other dancers, Liara ran her hands along her torso as she moved. The two-piece outfit she was wearing left little to the imagination and the feel of her own hands on her bare skin was enough to make a dark blush spread across her face.

 _What was I thinking, taking this job?_ She was on the verge of fainting from embarrassment, and no one even seemed to be interested. Liara spun around the pole at the center of the stage, turning away from the crowd momentarily as she tried to fight down the tears that threatened to burst out and further ruin what she knew was already a lackluster performance.

 _Don't think too much about what you're doing. Try and find someone else you can focus on._ She looked out at the audience again, desperately searching for some kind of connection she could use to get her through the show.

And then the lights of the club flashed brighter for an instant and Liara saw her. A human, one of the few she had had ever encountered, striding towards the stage where she was dancing. The woman was clearly a warrior, wearing an armored chest-plate over her solid frame, but she still had impressive curves, reminding Liara of her mother's commandos. Her face, too, was interesting, freckled and topped by an exotic fringe of red hair.

Beyond any of the physical details, though, there was something in the ways she carried herself, a commanding, compelling presence that couldn't be ignored. And her gaze was fixed on Liara. She had no idea who this human was, but Liara realized that she might be her last, best chance to keep her job.

* * *

 **Paragon Shepard**

She rubbed her forehead, tugging lightly on the strands of red hair that were falling down across it. "I don't know about this."

"Come on, Shepard," Garrus pressed her. "It'll be good for you to blow off some steam. And after this thing with Saren, you definitely deserve the break."

The commander nodded. It had been a hell of a couple of months, ever since that xenophobic son-of-a-bitch Saren murdered her training officer, Nihlus, and tried to frame her for the crime. Still, they'd finally tracked down and killed the rogue Spectre, and while the _Normandy_ got some much-needed repairs from the last battle, she'd given the crew shore leave here on Omega.

"All right, fine," she told the turian. "You've convinced me. Afterlife it is."

"Who knows," Wrex added. "Maybe you'll meet some nice girl while you're there."

"In that club?" She chuckled at the idea. Though she'd never bothered going to Afterlife during her previous missions to Omega, it had quite the reputation. "I don't think nice is exactly what people go there for."

Wrex joined in on her laughter. "Well, then maybe you can get laid at least. I mean, unless you've changed your mind about going krogan…"

She rolled her eyes at his posturing. "Don't hold your breath. And I'm just going to have a few drinks and look. Now, lead the way."

"Actually, Commander, we have an appointment."

Wrex snorted. "What Garrus means is we have to go meet up with Tali before she gets in trouble and her suit gets sold for parts or something like that."

"I'm sure she can take care of herself," Shepard protested. "Besides, it's always kind of weird going into a strip club by yourself."

"Oh come on," Garrus told her. "You're Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre. Surely you're not afraid of a few half-naked asari shaking their asses."

She bristled, straightening her shoulders in response to the challenge. "Fine, fine. You two go have your fun." She slapped Garrus on the back. "And you, I know what you're really thinking. We've all seen the way you look at Tali."

The turian's mandibles twitched with embarrassment and Wrex immediately begun teasing him about his crush as the two warriors headed back out into the streets of Omega. Shaking her head at their antics, Shepard turned in the other direction, making her way through the throng of aliens gathered outside of Afterlife. The bouncers either knew who she was or thought better of stopping her, because she was able to stroll into the club without objection.

Shepard stepped through the inner doors, stopping briefly to give herself time to adjust to the overwhelming onslaught on her senses. The flashing lights, the throbbing base of the music, and especially all the flesh on display combined to make an impressive spectacle. A few of the dancers came from other species: a turian, and a drell standing out, but the bulk of them were asari. It wasn't a surprise; in a place that served so many different races, it made sense to go with the one that almost everyone enjoyed looking at.

The commander was no exception, and as she took in the show, her body flushed with the first stirrings of desire. Wrex might have been crude in his suggestion that she get laid, but she'd been alone for a long time, and frustration was making her respond more than she might have otherwise. Even if this wasn't the best place to meet someone, maybe she could at least get some fresh fantasy material while she was here.

Heading over to the bar, she ordered a whisky from a surly batarian, and while he poured the drink, she surveyed the room, deciding where she should take it. Certainly, many of the asari were attractive: a lithe maiden with eyes so dark a shade of blue that they were almost black, a curvier matron with deep, purple skin…

 _What's this_? She turned, her eye caught by an asari who seemed very different than the rest. Where most of the dancers moved with a sultry grace, this one was tentative. She rocked back and forth on the side stage she was working, trying but not entirely succeeding to match the low pulse of the music. She seemed uncomfortably out of place, and yet there was something mesmerizing about her. Everyone else there was playing a role, presenting a façade, but not this woman. There was an honesty in her embarrassment that intrigued Shepard.

Fortunately, the other patrons didn't seem as interested and there was an empty table available right by the stage. Shepard pulled out a chair there, taking a sip of her drink as she settled in. The whisky was too bitter, but the warmth of it only added to the heat she was already feeling. Her eyes were drawn back to the stage, and when they met the asari's, the effect was immediate and surprising. A charge went into the dancer's previously tentative movements, and she ran her hands up along her sides, drawing attention to full breasts that were only barely concealed by the red satin brasserie she was wearing.

Whoever she might be, the dancer was quite beautiful, Shepard thought, even if she didn't seem conscious of it. Her body was all soft curves and smooth skin, while her eyes were the most stunning shade of blue the Spectre had ever seen. The asari shimmied back and forth on the stage, and even though her movements were unskilled, Shepard couldn't tear her gaze away from them if she'd wanted to.

The dancer seemed to read her interest, because she moved towards Shepard, and when she reached the edge of she stage, she bent down, offering an excellent view of her cleavage as it strained against the tight top. It was an incredibly sexy display, but when the asari opened her mouth to speak, her awkwardness was apparent in the way she fumbled over her words. "Hi," she started out. "I mean hello, Do you think you might be interested in, um, a private show?"

 _Well, that was quick_ , Shepard thought to herself, but she didn't hold the haste against the asari, who clearly had no idea what she was doing. Picking up her drink, the Spectre smiled as reassuringly as she could, and replied, "I really would."

* * *

 **Renegade Shepard**

"Come on, Williams. You're not quitting on me already, are you?"

Beside the commander, Ashley staggered, putting one hand on a nearby wall to brace herself. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but whatever the hell was in those last few shots is doing bad things to my guts." She swallowed, her eyes rolling back as she fought against the evident urge to throw up.

Shepard laughed. "All right, then, marine. But you're gonna miss out on the best part of Omega. What about you, Garrus? Game for a few more rounds and a little T&A."

The turian shook his head. "I think I'd better get her back to the ship, Shepard. On this station, if you pass out, only getting robbed counts as a good night."

"Hey, I can take care of…." Ashley didn't manage to finish her protest before stumbling to one knee and dry heaving. "Okay, maybe not so much right now…"

Shepard wrapped an arm around the sergeant's waist and helped her back to her feet. "Off to bed, Williams. And thanks for taking care of her, Garrus."

"No worries, Shepard. I know how much you were looking forward to visiting this place, and you've certainly earned it."

The two soldiers staggered off, Ashley clinging to Garrus' shoulder for support, and Shepard permitted herself a smug smile as she watched them go. It hadn't been easy to dump out half of her shots while Ashley wasn't looking, but a reputation for being able to drink the crew under the table never hurt.

Turning around, she strolled off towards Afterlife. One of the turians on the door gave her a friendly nod as she walked in and she stopped to return it. "Hey, Atrius. It's been a while."

"Too long. It's a dull job and you're the best looking human female we get in this place."

She gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Don't try that bullshit on me. I know human and female are two strikes in your book and I'm guessing that working the door here gets you laid plenty."

His mandible's fluttered with pride. "I do all right."

"I'll just bet you do." She laughed as she walked past him and into the club. Shepard made sure to stop in here every time she came to Omega. Aria T'Loak might be a pain in the ass, but she did have good taste when it came to asari. There were always some choice girls working the pole, and after the last few months spent chasing down and defeating Saren, the commander really needed the distraction. Not since doing that little favor for the Consort back on the Citadel had she had the chance to indulge herself, and that was a problem she was determined to fix before the end of the night.

As she walked out into the main room of the club, the pulsing beat of the music made her feel right at home. Once she got to the bar, she ordered a glass of the asari brandy that was the unofficial house drink and while Carakal poured it for her, she asked the batarian, "So, what's been up lately? Any new talent I should check out while I'm here?"

He nodded. "Aria actually hired her first human a few weeks back. Some dark-skinned female. Pretty enough, if you like them with hair. Not a bad dancer, either, but she's not on again until tomorrow night."

She shook her head. "No good. I'm heading back to Council Space in the morning. What else?"

"Well, there's a new asari. Liara Armali, or at least that's her stage name. Nice body, but as green as I've ever seen. My guess, she's gone before the week is out."

"I suppose I'd better get a look at her before that, then."

Carakal nodded, indicating a stage on the other side of the room, and he gave Shepard a knowing smile. Her enthusiasm for the talent was well know to all of the club's regular employees. "I think she's on now Have fun and try not to scare her too much."

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

Shepard strode across the room. It wasn't hard to find the dancer in question. The young asari on the side stage was definitely a novice. Her movements were tentative, a maiden trying to be seductive without really knowing how. And yet, she absolutely was pretty, her body clad only in a set of sexy, crimson lingerie that stood in stark contrast with the innocence Shepard saw in her deep, blue eyes. A pair of well-rounded breasts that begged to be cupped, a smooth stomach that curved down beneath her skimpy panties, and skin so soft that Shepard's mouth watered at the thought of running her tongue over it all added up to a tantalizing package.

The Spectre found a seat at a table near the stage and took a sip of her drink before returning her gaze to this Liara. The dancer's blue eyes met hers and she was surprised to find a heat waiting there. Liara started moving with greater enthusiasm, gyrating her hips and running her hands up over her covered breasts. The Spectre's keen eye picked out her nipples stiffening underneath the fabric, and she smirked, pleased at the effect her gaze seemed to be having.

It wasn't long before Liara moved in her direction, though she stumbled slightly over her own feet as she did. The asari bent down closer to her, and Shepard enjoyed the sublime view of her breasts that that offered before Liara spoke. "Hello, soldier," she started, the hitch in her breath unmistakable. "I was hoping that, um… Do you think you'd be interested in a private show?"

 _Oh, you are just too delicious._ A little time alone with this asari might cost her a chunk of credits, but she was flush after the mission and there was no way she was passing this up. She grinned and slammed down the rest of her drink before she answered, "Oh, definitely, my dear. Lead the way."

* * *

 **The next two chapters will follow Liara as she tries to put on a show for the two different Shepards. Not sure which one to do first though, so let me know if you have a preference.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paragon Shepard was the overwhelming winner to go first, so here it is. Just a quick note here, since I realize it isn't clear without AO3's tag system: This is an AU where there are no Reapers and Saren is just a xenophobic Spectre who's hatred of humans drove him to go rogue.**

* * *

The music was relatively muted inside the private room she'd brought Shepard to, but the missing noise had been replaced with the pounding of Liara's heart. She'd been so worried about getting someone to buy a private show that she hadn't given much thought to what would happen if they did. In theory, nothing was promised to clients beyond a strip-tease, but even that was enough to worry the inexperienced asari. And things might not stop there, at least not if the stories she'd heard around the club were to be believed.

"You can have a seat if you want." She gestured in the direction of the large, brown leather sofa. The human took her suggestion, and Liara asked, "So, what should I call you? If you don't mind telling me, that is. Because you don't have to…"

"Shepard. My name is Shepard." Her voice was reassuring, gentle but also solid, someone who didn't feel the need to impress people. "What about you?"

"It's, um, Liara. Liara T… Armali." She was mortified to realize that she'd almost given this Shepard her real name. Inviting the kind of scandal that would fall on her family if what she was doing became known would have been a terrible idea, but there something about the human that made her easy to trust.

"Okay then, Liara Armali. Let me get settled in and then you can show me what you've got."

Shepard took a sip of her drink before unfastening her chest plate and setting it down on the floor. Beneath it, she wore a dark blue uniform shirt that Liara recognized from news vids as belonging to the Systems Alliance. _A soldier rather than a mercenary_. It was a good sign, she concluded as she moved to the pole at the center of the room.

The music was still audible enough to provide a rhythm, and Liara began to move back and forth, gyrating her hips as she did. The gleam in Shepard's green eyes when Liara met them indicated far more than the casual interest the others patrons had shown, and the thought sent a little shiver down her spine.

Feeling bolder, she ran a hand over the flat of her stomach before bringing it up to cup the underside of her breasts. When she'd done that as part of her shows, it had been purely mechanical, but this was different, more exciting. Something in her was responding to the intensity of Shepard's gaze. She wondered what it would feel like if it were the human's hands in place of her own, running along her chest, gliding over her nipples, teasing them to hardness…

A soft moan slipped past her lips at the idea, and in response to the sound, Shepard's throat twitched. Liara noticed that the human's thumb had been stroking the glass in time with her movements, and she blushed fiercely. Her legs became unsteady, her hand reaching out for the pole in an effort to catch herself. It didn't work. She missed her mark and instead toppled over, crashing to the ground.

Faster than she could follow, Shepard was out of her seat and across the room. A hand was extended and Liara took it without thinking. The human's grip was deft, leading Liara up to her feet while carefully not to yanking hard enough to hurt her.

"Oh, Goddess," she blurted out. "I'm so sorry. I must look like such a fool…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to help."

Liara smiled appreciatively, and when Shepard returned the gesture, the earlier flush of heat returned to the asari's cheeks. She realized suddenly that she was still clinging onto Shepard's hand and with a start, she pulled away.

 _What am I doing? I'm supposed to be putting on a show and instead, this human is causing me to make a fool of myself._

The human in question didn't seem to mind though, because the smile hadn't left her face when she asked, "So, I'm guessing you haven't been doing this very long."

She shook her head. "Only a few days."

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, Liara Armali, but you don't seem like the kind of girl who usually ends up in this line of work.

"I'm not," she admitted. "I… This wasn't what I'd planned on doing at all, but first the dig didn't turn up anything, and then when we were going to leave, the ship got damaged in a meteor shower, and this salarian technician from Ilium had run off with the spare shuttle, and then when we finally got rescued up, they turned out to be pirates, and they stole all my credits, and they were going to sell me into slavery, but I got away, but I was stuck here on Omega…"

Once she got started, she couldn't stop. Discovering the first person in months who seemed to care about her at all had broken the wall around the misfortunes she'd been trying not to think about. A tear fell down her cheek but before she could fall apart completely, Shepard put a hand on her shoulder. That strong presence was comforting, but she noticed it also made her pulse race a little faster.

"I think I get it. You're trying to earn enough money to get back home. Where is that? Thessia?"

Liara gave a her small nod. "That's right."

"Well, that works out nicely. I'm actually going to be on Thessia a week or so. I have a brief stop-over at the Citadel first, but then, yeah, there's a big reception I'm supposed to attend."

 _A reception on Thessia? Who, exactly, am I talking to?_ "I'm surprised," she blurted out. "Aliens are seldom allowed to visit there."

The human ran her other hand through that long, red hair that Liara found so fascinating. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should've explained before. I guess I've been getting used to being recognized from the news vids, but you did ask me my name, after all. I'm Commander Shepard, Special Tactics and Recon."

 _A Spectre?_ Her eyes widened. "I, I didn't know there were human Spectres."

Shepard grinned proudly. "I'm the first one, as of a couple of months ago, which is what the party is all about. If you don't mind the detour, I'd be happy to give you a lift there."

Coming from someone else, the invitation might've seemed like an excuse to make off with a gullible stripper, but the thought never seriously crossed Liara's mind. There was simply an honest goodness that radiated out from Shepard that made the idea ridiculous. "I, I don't know what to say."

"Just say you haven't signed a long term contract here. I might be able to get you out of it, but that could get a little messy."

"No. I'm not sure Aria thought I'd be very good at this job." She blushed once more. "Honestly, I don't think I am."

"You, Liara, are entirely adorable. Anyway, my ship's called the _Normandy_. We're docked in Bay 11. Be there by tomorrow morning, 0930, and you can hitch a ride."

"I will. But…" She offered a shy smile. "Don't you want your dance first? I, I'm sure the club will charge you for it anyway."

"Don't worry about the credits. I know this isn't something you're comfortable with."

Liara could have taken the out and headed back to her rented room to pack up her few possessions. It would have been the sensible, cautious thing to do. But something in her was responding to this human in a way she never had before, and she knew she'd regret it if she walked away without exploring the feeling further.

She swallowed hard and ran her tongue over her dark lips. "I'm not," she admitted. "Not entirely. But you've been so sweet to me, and I'd like to try and get at least one thing right before I leave this dreadful station."

"Okay, then." There was definite enthusiasm in those words, and Liara felt her own breathing quicken in response. This incredible woman, this Spectre, was attracted to her and the reaction that evoked was stronger then her fear.

Returning to the center of the room, she began dancing once more. She was still nervous, but Shepard had already watched her make a fool of herself and still been so sweet, which counted for a lot. Liara brought her hands back up to her breasts but this time, she unfastened her bra and let it fall open.

Shepard let out a gulp at the sight, and Liara slid the garment off, running her hands over her now-bare chest. Her nipples were stiff already and when her fingers brushed over the tips, the thrill she felt ran straight down to her core. Even though it was only her own touch, it was different with someone else watching, someone Liara was finding herself more and more drawn to.

Feeling bold, she moved towards Shepard, making sure to put as much shake in her hips as she could manage. Liara wasn't precisely sure where she was going with this dance, but greater proximity was something she realized she wanted.

She didn't stop until she was almost on top of the human. Shepard's eyes were fixed on her, filled with a heat that echoed the archeologist's own. Liara arched her back, putting her breasts on better display, before running her hands downwards. They hooked underneath her panties, and before she could over-think it, she slid the skimpy underwear off, leaving her entirely naked in front of her unexpected benefactor.

* * *

As Liara stripped off the last of her outfit, Shepard was mesmerized. Not just by Liara's beauty, though the asari certainly was stunning, but by her obvious arousal. The hardness of her nipples could've simply been a result of the cool air in the longue, but there was no mistaking the sheen of wetness on the outside of her azure. And then there was the shortness of her breathing, the eager gleam in her eyes, the way her mouth was hanging slightly open… There might've been people who could fake those responses, but she was confident that Liara wasn't one of them.

The asari kept dancing in front of her, awkwardly perhaps, but with enthusiasm. She was so close that Shepard could feel the heat coming off of her skin, and it took everything she had not to reach out and touch it. She wouldn't though, not without permission, and so she just watched, trying to ignore the increasing tightness in her own underwear at the sight.

Liara leaned in, her breasts only inches away, practically begging to be kissed. Shepard swallowed, resisting the urge, but the asari didn't do the same. She bent down, the soft orbs teasing the front of Shepard's uniform while darks lips brushed lightly over her own.

Shepard couldn't help herself any longer. Her head tilted upwards and caught Liara's lips. The asari's mouth parted for her, and as she tasted that sweet warmth, her head was spun by an intoxicant far more potent than the little she'd had to drink. Liara stumbled into her lap and Shepard caught her, her arms wrapping around the smooth skin that she'd been yearning for.

"Are you sure?", Shepard whispered. She hated to interrupt the moment, but before things went any further, she had to know she wasn't taking advantage of Liara's gratitude.

* * *

Liara wasn't. Not really. This was madness, a part of her insisted. She had only just met Shepard and she'd never done anything remotely like this before. And yet all she said was, "Yes."

Thankfully, Shepard accepted her agreement, and those strong fingers started moving over her back as the human leaned up and kissed her once again. This time, her tongue slipped past Liara's lips, and the asari just melted into it the embrace. She'd never had a kiss like this, and she couldn't believe she'd waited so long. One of Shepard's hands found it's way to her crest, and even as the kiss went on, she began to stroke the ridges there.

Liara had known her crest was sensitive, but she'd never appreciated just how much until then. It was as if the folds were wired directly to her sex, and each time Shepard rolled one between her fingers, her clit would pulse in response. She moaned into the kiss, her hands clutching at Shepard's uniform as she tried to adjust to the new feelings.

Shepard's lips left her mouth, trailing kisses down the side of her neck. Her hands guided Liara backwards, angling her so that wonderful tongue could find its way to her breasts. Full lips closed around a nipple, and the asari nearly came on the spot. She'd seldom paid much attention to her breasts when she masturbated, but the feel of the human's tongue flicking over the stiff tip was nearly unbearable, pulling chocked little whimpers from her throat with every pass.

"Is everything okay?", Shepard asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she finally managed to get out. "It's just, I've never…" She stopped, ashamed at her inexperience, but Shepard still took her meaning.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't realize. Should I stop?"

"Keep going. Please." Shepard's touch had felt so good that she couldn't consider saying anything else. And the human hadn't ever made it her azure yet.

She was getting closer though. Shepard's mouth returned to her other breast while her hands gripped the asari's hips, the better to support her. The feeling of their skin together was so good that Liara wanted more, and so she reached out, sliding underneath Shepard's shirt.

The muscles along her back were as well-defined as Liara would've expected from a Spectre. She ran her fingers over them eagerly, but when Shepard's mouth engulfed the other nipple and sucked on it, the sensation refocused Liara's attention. Her hips bucked against the hands holding them and she moaned, but it still wasn't enough.

She needed contact on her sex, craved it with a hunger she hadn't known was in her, and so she spread her legs in an unspoken invitation. Shepard placed a hand on her inner thigh, and as she slid along it, Liara looked down, insatiably curious to see what the Spectre would do next. And then she recoiled. Spreading from the place where her azure touched the leg of those uniform pants was a dark, wet stain.

This time, she was pretty sure her blush covered her entire face, which she buried in her hands. "Oh, Goddess," she mumbled. "I'm so sorry. Very, very sorry."

"It's okay." Shepard gently pulled back one hand so that she could place a kiss on her cheek. "I like how turned on you are. But maybe we should get me out of these clothes before we continue. That way, it'll just be my skin that gets wet."

The provocative words sent a thrill through Liara, banishing her shame and replacing it with fresh desire. She hurried to help Shepard undress, hastily pulling off her uniform and underclothes. When she was finished, though, she took a moment to admire the human's body. It was as impressive as she'd imagined, toned and lean, radiating controlled power. The skin was a pinkish color, flushed with desire and dusted lightly with more of those little freckles. They reached all the way down towards the juncture of her legs, which was topped by a small strip of that same red hair that was on the Spectre's head.

Liara reached out tentatively, brushing her hand over the taut muscles of Shepard's abdomen. "You are… extremely attractive."

"So are you." Shepard drew Liara back into her arms. This time, the contact felt even better. There was no barrier left between them, letting Liara run her hands over the as much of the Spectre's warm flesh as she could reach. She planted kisses along the line of her collarbone, her shoulder, her neck, anywhere she could reach. Shepard let out a low murmur of approval, leaning back onto the sofa and pulling their bodies together. One of her thighs slid between Liara's legs and the asari instinctively pressed against it, leaving fresh wetness there.

"See," Shepard purred, "Much better. Now, where were we?"

Her hands ran over Liara's breasts and hips at what felt like a torturously slow pace, before finally moving back between her legs. She wanted so badly for Shepard to touch her, and when her folds were finally spread, exposing the hard ridge of her clit, she thought she might collapse from anticipation.

Then Shepard's fingers pressed against her, and she did. Her body went wobbly, falling onto her new lover as electricity ran out from that one point, charging every part of her.

"Shepard…" She couldn't think of any other words to say, just repeating the Spectre's name over and over. The strokes came slowly at first, pushing Liara higher with each pass of those deft fingers. It was too much and yet not enough all at the same time, building a pressure inside of her that was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Liara had always thought of self-pleasure as a reasonable way to deal with her sexual urges, but it couldn't compare to this. Her hands clutched onto Shepard's shoulders while her hips moved seemingly of their own accord. "I, I can't stop… It's too much…"

"Go ahead." Shepard pressed more firmly against her without breaking that perfect rhythm. "You look so beautiful like this. The most beautiful woman I've ever been with…"

The words were the final straw. Combined with the feeling of Shepard's hand, and the affection in her eyes, Liara was overwhelmed. Her legs stiffened and she pushed forward, trapping Shepard's fingers between her clit and the Spectre's own thigh. What was left of her ability to speak was replaced with a cry that melted into a series of gasps as Shepard maintained the pressure on her, guiding Liara through the intensity of the first orgasm anyone else had ever given her.

Gentle caresses along her crest brought her down slowly, soothing her inflamed body until she could think again.

"How was that?"

"I can't even describe…"

Shepard smiled up at her, pride and affection mixing on her face. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Mm hm." Liara pulled herself up off of Shepard. As good as it felt to lie in her arms, she was determined to reciprocate some of the many kindnesses this incredible woman had already shown her. Shepard had made her unravel so perfectly, and she wanted to coax out even a little of the same reaction before the night was done.

Trying to mirror what had given her pleasure, she cupped one of the Spectre's breasts in her hand. It was a little smaller than her own, but quite firm and when she squeezed down on it, she was rewarded with a moan. Encouraged, she ran her other hand along the plane of the Spectre's abs, caressing it with increasingly firm motions.

It wasn't long before the thighs beneath them parted, and Liara took the hint. Her first touch was soft, almost reverent, and when she felt the considerable wetness waiting for her, her breath caught in her throat. She brought the digits up to her lips, her tongue darting out to clean them. The flavor was thick and rich, and she decided she wanted more.

"Can I taste you?"

"Oh yes." She could hear the breathless enthusiasm in Shepard's voice. "The only thing is, that can be a little tricky without practice."

"Oh." She was slightly disappointed, but she wasn't going to insist. "I can do something else if you would prefer."

"No, I'd definitely like your mouth. Just let me give you a few pointers."

Liara nodded. "Yes. Of course." She lay down on the couch beneath Shepard and lowered her head between her legs. There were still wet trails of Liara's release there, but even over that scent, the asari could smell Shepard's thick arousal as she began to kiss her.

A hand gripped the side of her crest, and Shepard purred, "That's feels nice but, please, go higher."

Liara hastened to oblige, running her tongue up until she reached Shepard's opening. It was amazingly slick, and when she dipped past the tight muscle, the flavor was much stronger, but still quite enjoyable. There was something primal about tasting her lover this way. Shepard seemed to enjoy it too, at least judging by the sharp gasping sounds she was making, but after a little while, she pressed down more firmly on Liara's crest, stopping her.

"That's… that's really good," she panted. "But I need you to find my clit and work on that."

Liara moved up again, only briefly lamenting the loss of that rich taste before she was absorbed in her next task. Thankfully, human women seemed to have similar anatomy to asari, giving her some idea of what she was dealing with. Shepard helped her out as well, reaching down and using two fingers to spread her folds, giving Liara a better view.

The asari made a tentative stroke with her tongue, but while Shepard sighed with pleasure, evidently it wasn't quite on target because the hand on her crest guided her slightly upwards and to the right. "There." Liara tried again and this time she felt a shiver go through Shepard at her effort. "That's it. Feel my clit there, nice and hard for you?"

By the Goddess, she could. The little bud was firm against her tongue and she passed back and forth over it. It was easy to slide off if she wasn't careful, but fortunately, Liara was nothing if not detail oriented. She paid careful attention to the way Shepard responded to her ministrations, and each time it seemed she'd lost the object of her affections, she made sure to adjust.

Fresh trickles of wetness were coating her chin, and the sounds Shepard was making felt like a good sign, her directions replaced with increasing loud gasps and moans. Eager to make her lover come, Liara decided to try something that she enjoyed when she touched herself. She brought a hand up to Shepard's entrance, sliding a finger inside of her. Tight heat gripped the digit, and between her own legs, the asari felt a tug of fresh need. She had never considered just how arousing pleasing someone else could be.

Shepard gasped when the extra stimulation was added, murmuring, "Yes," before words deserted her entirely. Her hips pressed against Liara's mouth and the asari licked her clit eagerly once more. Shepard's grip on her crest tightened, and then there was a moment of stillness, followed by a deep, powerful groan. Her thighs pressed around Liara's head and her pussy clenched down, her release soaking the asari's hand.

Liara's tongue was getting sore, but remembering the care she'd been given, she kept making strokes along the hard bud as the Spectre shook with her pleasure. Only when Shepard's thighs relaxed did Liara stop and look up at her, thrilled by the happiness waiting for her in those bright green eyes.

Shepard cupped her cheek, petting it affectionately. "God, that was wonderful. You seem to have found a talent."

Her heart swelled at the praise. "More than for dancing, I suspect."

Shepard laughed, the sound warm and without a trace of mockery. There was such kindness in her spirit, and Liara was seized by a desire to see it fully. They had already done so much more than she ever had before, but there was one more thing she craved. She just wasn't sure if… "Shepard," she asked, "Can humans… Can they have more than one climax when they make love?"

The Spectre's smile broadened. "Yeah. Well, human women can anyway. Did you want to keep going?"

"I… I did. I was hoping you would want to meld with me. To join our minds as well as our bodies."

"Are you sure? That's very intimate, even more so than regular sex."

She was surprised to hear that coming form a human. "Have you been with other asari?"

"A few."

The words were said matter-of-factly, and Liara knew she had no right to be jealous, but she still felt a twinge of possessiveness at the news that Shepard had enjoyed this before. At the same time though, it was a relief that she could help guide Liara through one more new experience.

"You're right. I know it makes little sense," she conceded to Shepard, "Given that we just met. But I trust you."

* * *

The asari took a deep breath, her eyes closing, and when she opened them again, that beautiful blue had been replaced with a glossy blackness. Shepard relaxed her own thoughts, inviting the joining while preparing herself for what would come next. Just as she suspected, Liara's emotions were unfiltered, her lover unused to the depths of this type of joining, and their power impressed the Spectre.

 _The joy of a discovery more incredible than any archeological find… A throbbing need between her legs, renewed faster than she would have believed possible… Profound gratitude towards the woman who had rescued her from her distress… A desire to connect with Shepard as deeply as she could, to share this experience, but uncertain as to how to proceed…_

 _Let me take the lead_.

 _Please do._

She peeked a little deeper into Liara's mind, looking for desires her partner might be too overwhelmed to focus on yet, and when she found a particularly vivid image, she went with it. _There_ , she sent,pulling the picture to the front of Liara's thoughts, _How does that look?_

 _Oh, yes._

Liara fell back into Shepard's embrace while sliding her thigh between the Spectre's legs so that it was pressed against her clit. Once the asari was settled in, Shepard's hand sought out her partner's sex. She ran her hand through the folds, finding them even slicker than before.

 _Do you need more contact, Shepard?_

 _No,_ she sent back, touched by the concern, _Remember, I can feel your pleasure too._

Her hand slid beneath the folds, seeking out the entrance to Liara's azure. In spite of how turned on the asari was, it was a tight fight when two of her fingers probed there but across the meld, she could sense that Liara craved that feeling of being filled enough that she wanted to proceed anyway.

She slid in gradually, letting Liara get used to the stretch while savoring the way it echoed in her own body. _Goddess,_ her partner sent, _That's… It's so different when it's someone else._

 _It gets better._

Shepard began to thrust, and each time she pulled back, she made sure to press along the swollen upper wall of Liara's azure. Her lover shivered at the pressure, her body clutching even tighter around the fingers penetrating her.

 _Take me faster. Please._

Shepard increased her tempo and as she did, she pressed her own clit against Liara's leg, opening up her thoughts even more fully so they could better share the sensations they were experiencing. The lovers fell into a rhythm easily, the meld helping Shepard to guide her partner in spite of Liara's inexperience. With each thrust, each motion of flesh on sensitive flesh, their pleasure built, even as the walls between their identities eroded.

Fierce desire, bright joy, and an affection that belied the newness of their connection all flowed back and forth. With every passing second, who gave and who received what mattered less, only the bliss that was shared seeming real.

 _A hand curling inside velvet warmth, lips running along the line of a throat, a hard ridge rubbing against yielding skin, breasts pushed together…_

It was difficult to even know when they finally tipped over, lost as they were in a sea of sensations. Warmth radiated out from their centers to every part of their bodies, an ecstasy that only grew as it was mirrored back and forth until neither could think or feel anything but the climax that encompassed both of them.

* * *

Liara only pulled the meld back reluctantly. It was painful to give up that unique intimacy, but her mind was simply too exhausted to hold on for much longer. Still, the return of the physical did let her better appreciate the beautiful sight beneath her. Shepard's hair was in disarray, her skin was flushed and sweaty, and she had a satisfied smile covering her freckled face that made Liara melt all over again.

"That was…", she started out, unable to entirely form words yet, but compelled to try.

""Incredible." Shepard finished the sentence for her, stroking Liara's crest as she did.

"It was. Thank you. For everything." She planted a soft kiss on the Spectre's lips, her brain gradually starting to work once more. "I never would've imagined meeting someone like you in this club."

"Neither would I," Shepard agreed. "The galaxy's a funny place, I guess."

"It is." She relaxed into Shepard's arms after that, just basking in her good fortune for a while. For a long time, she'd been so alone, and she had needed this connection more than she'd even realized.

After a few minutes though, life's annoying practicalities began to reassert themselves in her brain. Reluctantly, she pulled herself up, though she made sure to give the Spectre a last, lingering kiss first. "I think I need to leave before Aria T'Loak takes all of your credits."

"Where are you going?"

"To give my notice and gather up my things. Assuming you still want to take me with you tomorrow morning, that is."

Earlier, she might have worried that Shepard could've changed her mind after getting what she wanted, but now the question was merely playful, and the Spectre's, "Absolutely," only a formality. Liara still didn't know what all of this meant for her future, but at the very least, she was sure that she'd found someone she could trust.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next up, the even smuttier renegade Shepard chapter, followed by a final wrap-up chapter for the 2 stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's the renegade chapter. Some similarities with the paragon one and also some big differences. Let me know what you thought of it and stay tuned for the epilogues next time.**

* * *

As they stepped into the longue, Shepard took advantage of the better lighting to get a closer look at this "Liara Armali." The asari was every inch as pretty as she'd seemed at first glance and, if anything, more nervous. Her breathing was shallow and those big, blue eyes were downcast, trying to avoid meeting the Spectre's gaze.

 _I need to be careful with this one._ Shepard's credits could have bought her a little azure if that was all she was after, but that wasn't her style. No, she wanted the women she was with to want her as well. Her pride demanded no less, and if that required a little more work on her part, well, that would just make her ultimate success all the more satisfying.

Taking off her chest plate, she poured herself another glass of asari brandy from the bottle conveniently placed on a small table near the couch before turning her gaze back to Liara. The asari's lips were pursed and her voice shook as she began. "So, um, thank you for buying this dance. I'm Liara."

"So I've heard. I'm Commander Shepard."

"H…Hello, Commander Shepard."

She raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Don't be so nervous. I don't bite." She paused for a effect. "Unless, of course, you want me to." The dark blush that covered Liara's face was most satisfying, but Shepard didn't linger on the innuendo. Pushing the pace of her seduction would be counterproductive. "So, Liara, why don't you show me what you can do?"

Shepard settled down on the sofa, taking a long drink of her brandy while Liara walked over to the pole at the center of the room. It was clear that the asari never done this before. She started out slowly, swaying back and forth in something resembling time with the music, but every time Shepard tried to make eye contact with her, she would look away.

At least Liara seemed to know what was expected of her. After a minute or two of awkward dancing, she unhooked her bra and let it fall onto the floor. Shepard let out an appreciative whistle at the sight of those perfect, full tits, but the sound brought on a fresh round of blushing.

"Don't be ashamed," she assured the dancer. "You look positively delicious."

* * *

Hearing Shepard's words, Liara felt an unfamiliar heat run through her. She knew she should be uncomfortable with how she was being ogled, and in a way she was, but she was also intrigued. This Commander Shepard carried herself with a magnetic confidence. She seemed like the kind of woman who could have whoever she wanted, and she was interested in Liara.

Drawing boldness from that thought, she ran her hands along the length of her torso. Somehow, Shepard's gaze heightened the sensations, making the skin light up as her fingers reached each new spot. Her stomach, her torso, the swell of her breasts… all of them felt as if she was touching them for the first time. When she reached her nipples, the tips were almost painfully stiff and a soft whimper slipped out of her at the contact.

Shepard's tongue ran across her lips at the sound, and Liara could read a hunger in the gesture that made her tremble. Her knees felt wobbly, and this time, she didn't think it was entirely her face where the blood was flowing. Between her legs, her clit was pulsing against the skimpy underwear she was wearing, the panties seeming to have shrunk several sizes.

"Come here." The human's voice was husky, with a firmness that suggested she was used to being obeyed. "I want a better look."

"Yes, Commander." Liara drew closer while trying to keep up her dancing. It wasn't easy, especially not with the way Shepard kept looking at her. Her eyes were focused, almost predatory, and it frightened Liara a little that she was starting to think she wanted to be caught.

Their legs were only inches apart now. The human's gaze ran up and down her body, taking in every part of her before stopping at Liara's torso. "Go on," the commander instructed her, "Take the rest off."

Liara hesitated. She knew this was expected, but if her other reactions were any indication, she would be exposing the evidence of how turned on she'd become. Unfortunately, she had no real choice, and with only a slight tremble, she pulled the panties down past her hips, revealing the last of her body to the powerful human.

"Well, well," Shepard purred, "It seems you enjoy dancing for me as much I like watching you."

She was right. The outer lips of Liara's azure were covered in her own arousal, and at the revelation, a fresh round of embarrassment shaded her skin darker. Trying to distract herself, she resumed the motion of her hips, but she had barely started to dance when she heard Shepard ask, "Would you enjoy it if I did more than look? I mean, I can tell your body wants it…"

Her first impulse was to blurt out a denial, but Shepard was right. Her body did want this. After months of failures and humiliations, it felt good to be desired, and so far from home, protected by a fake name, maybe this was the right time to try out the pleasures she'd always denied herself. The thought frightened Liara, but not as much as it excited her, and so she made herself speak.

"I do."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Shepard still got the message. The human's hands went to Liara's hips, and as they ran along the curves, she felt as if she might combust. The touch was electric, rough but also deft, stimulating every place it reached. Her back arched as Shepard went higher and Liara thrust her breasts forward, needing to feel those marvelous hands there as well. She got her wish. Callused thumbs ran over the stiff points of her nipples while the soft flesh around them was squeezed. She moaned, unable to contain her reactions, and at the sound, Shepard grinned.

"My, my, you really are desperate," the commander laughed. "How long has it been since somebody did this for you? A month? Two?"

Liara wanted to lie, to pretend to be something other than the pathetic, inexperienced maiden she felt like just then, but no words came. Instead, all she managed to do was writhe against Shepard's touch, and unfortunately, her silence gave her away.

"More than two months? Really? With a body like yours, I'm surprised."

Shepard pulled her onto her knee, and took hold of her crest, drawing Liara in. She had always pictured her first kiss being something sweet and tender, but even though this was very different, she wasn't complaining. The commander coaxed her mouth open, and her tongue pushed inside to caress Liara's in an incredibly intimate way. A little mewling sound was pulled from the very core of her being, a sound Shepard seemed to relish. She kissed Liara even harder, and her hand squeezed the sensitive tips of her crest, drawing more whimpers from her.

"By the Goddess," she panted when the kiss finally ended. "That's…"

A smile covered Shepard's face, the commander clearly pleased with herself. "You really are the cutest." She let her hand run along a full breast before taking the nipple between two fingers and giving it a squeeze. Liara moaned at the sharpness of the sensation. It was slightly painful, but that was mixed in with the considerable pleasure, and she found she liked the contrast. "And responsive too. I wonder what you'll sound like what I slide inside you. Would you like that, Liara?"

She gave a nod, too far gone to consider stopping but not able to find the words to say so. Unfortunately, Shepard didn't let it go at that. "You would, wouldn't you? Tell me what it is that you want and you can have it."

One of Shepard's hands kept teasing Liara's nipple while the other came to rest on her thigh. It felt good, and yet it wasn't what her body was craving. She had to find a way to convince the human to keep going. "I… I want you to touch me."

"Really?" Shepard placed a kiss on the side of Liara's neck, while her hand ran along her hip. "I'm touching you now. Is that enough?" Liara shook her head. "I didn't think it was. So be more specific."

On the surface, it was just a request, but Liara feared if she couldn't say the words, Shepard might leave her frustrated, a thought that was becoming more unbearable by the second. Desire gave her courage and she made another attempt. "I want you to touch my… my azure."

She felt a flush of shame at using the vulgar term, but an unexpected pulse of arousal as well, a forbidden thrill that was only magnified by the circumstances: the dangerous club, her nakedness, this commanding, compelling human…

Then Shepard was moving up her thigh, squeezing the sensitive skin, and Liara couldn't think about anything but the building, throbbing need between her legs. "That's my good girl." The commander tone was low and seductive. "Honesty gets rewarded."

Shepard's hand finally reached her sex. Liara closed her eyes, unable to look but trembling at the feeling of two fingers stretching the tight muscle of her opening. She was more than wet enough to admit them, but the penetration still made her body burn in a very, very good way.

* * *

Shepard slid deeper into Liara, and her lover fell into her arms, clutching at her neck as she was taken. The commander set a hard pace but her thrusts, were far from careless. She made sure to drag her fingers along the swollen front wall of Liara's azure, and with each stroke, fresh wetness spilled out to cover her hand.

The maiden really was a treat, innocent and yet so responsive to her every touch. Shepard's own body was throbbing with desire, but the thought of making Liara come undone for her first was too delightful to pass up. Her thumb slid up through the slick folds of Liara's azure, pushing them apart to reveal the ridge of her clit. It was already peeking out from beneath its hood, and hard as a rock when she ran the pad over it.

"Oh Goddess…" Liara clenched even tighter around her fingers while more of those adorable mewls escaped her throat. The Spectre leaned up, placing a suckling bite on the soft skin there. Her tongue ran along the mark she left behind, soothing Liara while she resumed thrusting. On every upstroke, her thumb ran along the shaft of the asari's clit, and Liara would bite at her lower lip, trying to hold back her building climax.

"You don't need to do that," she told the dancer. "I want to hear what you're feeling. Hear you scream my name when I make you come."

Liara rocked back and forth helplessly on her fingers, too far gone to reply, and so Shepard stopped. The asari whimpered again, but this time it was in disappointment.

"I told you, I want to hear it." _How can I resist? You just sound so cute._

"Please, Shepard."

Her voice was broken, dripping with need and Shepard's own tone softened. "There you go."

She made another sharp thrust, and Liara pushed her hips downwards, trying to pull Shepard in as deeply as possible. The Spectre spread her apart slightly, increasing the stretch, and her partner couldn't contain what she was feeling anymore. A scream ripped out of her, a sound of lust as pure as any Shepard had ever heard. Liara's body went still even as her azure clamped down, trapping Shepard's fingers while powerful convulsions ran through it.

Shepard held Liara close, stroking her back with the hand that wasn't currently being drenched. Only when the panting, spent asari slumped against her did she pull out, bringing the sticky digits up to her lips. One after the other, she sucked them clean. _Nice and sweet. Just like you._

Liara let out a small gasp at the sight of Shepard's fingers sliding past her lips, but she couldn't muster any more of a reaction just yet. Her whole body was wobbly, humming with a residual pleasure that was far more intense than after any orgasm she'd ever given herself. The human had an uncanny sense of what Liara wanted, of how to push past her inexperience to desires she had barely considered before tonight.

"Th… Thank you," she panted.

"Oh, there's no need for thank-yous." Shepard ran her fingers along Liara's bare arm, the light touch electric on her sensitized skin. "You'll be returning the favor soon enough."

"I want to, but I… I'm not sure how."

Her confession seemed to amuse Shepard. "You really are innocent, aren't you? That's fine. I'll show you what to do."

Apprehensive though she was, excitement went through Liara at the idea. Her climax had been incredible and she wanted to find some way to repay the woman who had gifted her with it. Shepard took her wrist, guiding it to the knee of her uniform pants. The material was soaked from Liara's climax and she felt a fresh bout of embarrassment when she touched it. "Oh my," she stammered, "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about that," Shepard instructed her, her firm grip keeping Liara's hand in place. "Just keep going."

Taking a deep breath, she complied. The muscles of Shepard's thighs were well-developed, and Liara certainly enjoyed feeling them beneath her fingers. Mindful of the directions she'd been given, she kept moving upwards but just before she reached the juncture of Shepard's legs, she stopped.

"I, I thought…" She sputtered, not sure how to explain her surprise at what she'd just felt. "I thought that human females did not have that, um, that appendage…"

Shepard chuckled at her discomfort. "We don't. It's just a toy I'm wearing. But a very realistic one as you're about to discover."

The commander undid her belt and pulled down her trousers and underwear together. Beneath them, there was a small patch of that intriguing red hair and sticking out from beneath it was a thick, veined shaft. It was topped by a purplish head, but the rest of it was the same color as the rest of Shepard's skin. Even up close, it really did seem remarkably life-like.

"Impressive, huh?", Shepard asked, noting her obvious interest. "It's designed to let me feel everything done to it, like it was a part of my body." She took Liara's hand and guided it onto the shaft. "See?"

Liara wrapped her fingers around the toy and Shepard let out a pleased sigh. The shaft was warm and it pulsed against her palm, just like real flesh. Steadying herself by placing her other hand on Shepard's hip, Liara made a first, tentative stroke along the length.

"That's the idea. Now, be a little firmer." Shepard's hand closed over hers, tightening Liara's grip. She began pumping along the shaft, and the already-erect toy grew even harder, straining against her palm.

"Yes," Shepard growled, her need clearly building. "Stroke my cock."

Her words sent a naughty thrill through Liara, emphasizing the taboo nature of what she was doing. Benezia T'Soni's daughter most certainly should not be stroking a human's sex toy in a strip club on Omega, but there she was, enjoying herself immensely. Her thumb reached the head of the cock, as she'd already started to think of it, and when it brushed over the tip, it came away slick with a viscous fluid.

Her eyes widened slightly. "What is that?"

"It's me. Do you want a taste?"

She nodded once more and Shepard lifted her off of her leg and set her down on the carpeted floor. _Goddess, she's so strong_. Liara's clit twitched at the thought of that power being turned to other purposes, but she couldn't dwell on it. Shepard's hand went to her crest, guiding her attention back to the cock in front of her. The thick head pressed against her lips, a little more of that fluid smearing against them. Her tongue peeked out, running it over the tip. The taste she found there was thick and rich, and Shepard gasped while she savored it. "Fuck," she groaned, "I need your mouth on me right now."

Liara opened her lips and Shepard thrust past them. The shaft was thick in her mouth, stretching her slightly, but she didn't really mind. From above her, she heard a low moan, and Shepard began to rock back and forth, sliding in deeper. Liara wasn't sure she could take all of her cock, but she did the best she could, her body tingling at the idea of bringing pleasure to this woman.

"Good. Very good," Shepard grunted. "Now use your tongue."

Eager to comply, Liara ran her tongue along the underside of the toy. A little spurt of that heavy fluid poured out in response, and she swallowed it up greedily. It was proof of the effect she was having, and she wanted more.

* * *

Shepard leaned back on the sofa, closing her eyes as she focused on the sensations she was receiving. Liara might have been a novice, but there was definitely something special about her. _Enthusiasm_ , she concluded, _Enthusiasm is what it is._ That shy exterior hid a deep hunger that the commander was now the beneficiary of.

"God, you've got a sweet mouth," she purred, the press of her hand encouraging Liara to take more of the cock inside. The asari obliged, relaxing her throat, and Shepard groaned as the warm sensations ran straight down her length, making her clit throb frantically against the sensory transmission plate.

"I bet your azure will be even better. Would you like that? To take my cock in that tight, wet pussy of yours? Feel your body open up for me?"

She opened her eyes, not wanting to miss Liara's reaction, and she was thrilled by what she saw. The asari's cheeks were flushed, but whether it was from shame or excitement, the hand that wasn't gripping Shepard's hip was between her own legs, furiously rubbing herself as she kept sucking on the Spectre's cock.

"Oh fuck," she grunted, those words the only ones she was able to get out before the sight pushed her over the brink. A shudder ran down her spine and she clenched around the end of the toy buried inside her sex. The pressure that had been building since the first moment she saw Liara released at last, a powerful pulse running down the shaft and pouring out into that wonderful mouth.

For someone who'd never done this before, Liara made a game attempt to swallow it all. Shepard gasped as spurt after spurt was pulled out of her, but in the end, the flood was too much. The commander's cock slipped free and she wrapped her fist around its shaft and aimed it downwards, groaning as she shot the rest of her climax all across Liara's beautiful breasts.

The last weak spurts were still trickling out of her when she slumped forward, panting. Liara seemed distracted too, lazily running a finger through the sticky trails Shepard had left on her body. She brought one up to those sexy, dark lips and sucked on it, mirroring what the commander had done earlier. A chagrinned look crossed the asari's face when she realized Shepard was watching her, but all she said was, "I like the way you taste."

 _Oh, you are just too good. And I'm not done with you yet._

* * *

Liara's body was humming, fresh lust surging through her. Her mouth was still filled with Shepard's thick taste and between her legs, her clit was crying out for someone to finish what she'd started. She needed the human to do what she'd promised, and so she reached out to touch her cock once again, pleased to find that it was still hard.

"Hungry for more?" That teasing edge was back in Shepard's voice, but hearing it only excited Liara. It promised more pleasures, pleasures she was eager to discover.

"Oh, yes." The words came easier to her now, her confidence increasing. She was new to this, but the commander's climax was proof that she wasn't entirely incompetent at it either.

"I'm glad to hear that." Shepard offered her a hand up and Liara took it, falling into the human's arms for a deep kiss. It didn't last long though. With a deft motion, Shepard flipped their positions, laying Liara on her back. The commander peeled off her shirt, exposing a firm chest topped by pale, pink nipples, before setting in on top of her. Shepard was heavier than she looked, her body covered in lean muscle, but she positioned herself carefully, letting Liara feel her strength without crushing her with it.

Along her belly, Liara could feel Shepard's cock throbbing, the hard length teasing the folds of her azure. She badly wanted to take it into her, but though she tried to shift her hips, there was no way she could make that happen, not with the commander pressed down on top of her.

"You are an eager one," Shepard teased. "Can't wait to have my cock filling you up, can you? How did a horny maiden like you go so long without getting a proper fucking?"

"I, I'm not so…" She panted out the beginnings of a denial, but it sounded unconvincing, even to her. It was clear Shepard could tell she was a virgin and Liara knew somehow she wasn't going to give her what she wanted until she was honest. "I didn't know it would feel this like."

"And how does it feel?" Shepard repositioned her body slightly, and a motion of her hips sent the head of her cock brushing across Liara's exposed clit.

She trembled at the contact, but it still wasn't enough. Her azure throbbed, empty and desperate to feel that thick shaft inside. "Like, like this," she managed to choke out. "Like my body is on fire. Like I need your touch more than anything…"

"There you go." Shepard closed a hand around Liara's breast, and while the pleasure distracted her, her lover lined up her cock and thrust.

The first stroke only brought the head past Liara's entrance, but it was still enough to draw a scream from her. The human's fingers had stretched her wonderfully, but this was even better, her body aching in the best kind of way, and she needed to feel the rest. Shepard seemed to read her reaction perfectly, because the next thrust buried her all the way inside. The only thing Liara could do was clutch at her lover's back as she tried to acclimate to the intense fullness.

"Oh, Goddess," she mumbled, "That's…"

She couldn't finish the thought, but this time Shepard didn't seem to care. The human had started moving inside of her, making long, deep strokes that brought with them further waves of pleasure, her body pressing down against Liara's clit with each thrust.

"So good," Shepard grunted, "So tight." Her face was beautiful, Liara thought suddenly, a mask of intense focus and desire as the commander lost herself in what she was doing. She felt a surge of pride at that, at being able to arouse her lover enough that nothing mattered but taking her pleasure.

Nor was Shepard the only one being overwhelmed. The commander's hands and mouth were everywhere, biting, and kissing, and caressing while she fucked Liara. It was as if every nerve in the archeologist's body was on fire and she still couldn't get enough. She wanted everything Shepard had to give her, to share everything she was experiencing…

The meld started before Liara even realized what she was doing. Her consciousness skimmed along the edge of Shepard's mind, halting when she was hit by a wave of raw, jagged lust unlike anything she'd felt in the ordinary melds she'd experienced before.

 _Heat running up her shaft, making her clit pulse so hard against the toy it hurt… the hunger, trying to take in all of this gorgeous asari's body at once…_

For an instant, she wanted to pull back, ashamed that she had initiated the joining without permission. There was no resistance though, and so she heeded her instincts instead, strengthening the meld.

She had never touched someone else so deeply. Fragments of memories flew through her mind, people and places she didn't recognize… _The body of a turian lying dead on the ground of a garden world… An experimental starship disembarking from the Citadel… A human female with long, dark hair and a krogan, bickering in a hold…_ All of them though were secondary though, pushed aside by the incredible force of the desire flowing out of Shepard, the hunger to claim Liara, to take her with everything she had…

 _Please. Yes._

Hearing the plea across the joining, Shepard slammed even harder into Liara, letting go of any attempt to hold back. Her own hips rose up to meet each thrust, the angles more intuitive now, Liara able to sense what was needed of her. She was on fire, wanting nothing more than to feel Shepard's pleasure, and take her release deep inside. She knew that the commander could sense that, could feel every once-embarrassing desire Liara had, but she no longer cared about that, or even what else she might be sharing. All that mattered to her was this: this moment, this ecstasy.

Shepard groaned, and Liara could feel the climax blooming in the commander's mind, the lust coiled inside of her exploding outward. She cried out as Shepard thrust as deeply as she could, the commander's body stiffening while powerful pulses ran down her cock. The lines between them melted even further and Shepard's pleasure was hers too, her inner walls spasming uncontrollably as the commander's release poured into her azure and hers spilled out between them.

It was an orgasm unlike anything she'd ever felt before, a total immersion that left Liara limp and utterly spent by the time it was done. She slumped back into the couch, her similarly exhausted lover resting on top of her. Shepard's weight was comforting after the intensity of what she'd just experienced, and Liara was content to just lay there, purring softly, as she tried to hold onto the feeling for as long as she could.

* * *

"Well, that was quite something."

Shepard couldn't maintain the façade of the unaffected rogue. Not under the circumstances. She couldn't remember the last time she'd come that hard, and for an inexperienced maiden to have had that effect on her… it wasn't something she could shrug off as just another successful seduction.

Liara beamed with pride at the compliment, and Shepard couldn't resist titling her head to give her one more kiss, tugging on the asari's bottom lip with her teeth when she broke it. The bite drew out a little whimper, but she'd already learned enough about Liara to be confident that it was a pleased one.

The Spectre sat back up, running a hand through the rumpled mess of her red hair. There was no way to avoid going back to her ship looking and smelling like sex, but what of it? She'd gotten extremely lucky, and she didn't care who knew. Still, there were a few things she had to see to first. Liara had sat back up too, and while she nuzzled her head against Shepard's chest, the commander pulled up her omni-tool and entered a few commands.

"There," she told Liara, "I've just sent Aria the funds for this show, along with a very generous tip for you personally."

The maiden blushed once more, her skin turning a gorgeous, darker shade of blue that Shepard wasn't sure she could ever get tired of seeing. "You… you did not have to do that. I didn't do… what we just did for the credits."

"I know." _Definitely not._ The desire she'd seen in Liara's mind had been quite something to behold, and it had nothing to do with money. "But I like the fact that I was the first one to fuck that tight little azure of yours and I don't want you to have to do it with somebody else just because you're desperate. The money should be enough that you can get a ticket back to Thessia."

A mixture of confusion, relief, and a touch of fear passed across Liara's face in rapid succession. "How did you know about that?"

Shepard's cocky grin was back. "You know how. You'll have to learn to guard your thoughts a little better if you're going to make a habit of melding like that. But don't worry, I won't tell any of your nice, respectable colleagues back at the university about this."

"I… I thank you for that. And for the money. I will be sure to make good use of your generosity." Liara bent over and gave Shepard a kiss on the cheek, this one sweeter and less charged than the others they had shared, but quite enjoyable none the less.

This was where, usually, Shepard would gather up her clothes and walk away, heading back to her ship with a spring in her step and a smug smile on her face. But not this time. She was more sure than ever that there was something special about this girl, and so she turned to Liara and said, "And once you're settled in back home, feel free to look me up if you get the chance. I suspect you saw enough in my mind to work out how."

Liara's face brightened, and it made Shepard happier than she would have guessed when the maiden told her, "I may just do that, Spectre."


	4. Chapter 4

**Paragon Shepard/Liara**

"Are you coming back to bed, sweetheart?" Liara turned around at the question, giving Shepard her best smile along with an excellent view of her body, clad only in the short, grey robe she had borrowed. Still, some of her nervousness must have been visible, because the Spectre's next question was, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure." She walked over to the small bed, sitting down at it's foot. Shepard's head was poking out from beneath the sheets, and Liara ran her hand through the rumbled red hair atop it. When she'd first come on board the _Normandy_ , she hadn't been sure what she expected to happen between her and Shepard, but after a tour of the ship had ended with them making love again in the commander's cabin, things had become clearer. "This last week has been incredible. But we'll be at Thessia soon."

"I know. Where does the time go?" There was a regret in the commander's green eyes that gave Liara the strength to continue.

She shook her head, a small smile on her dark lips. "Mostly, I think it was spent in bed."

Shepard laughed at that. "True enough."

The memories were wonderful, but Liara made herself focus rather than getting lost in them. "There's something I have to tell you something before we get there." Shepard nodded, and she continued, "So, you guessed that my last name wasn't actually Armali, but you don't know what it really is."

"No, I guess not. It never seemed that important."

"It might be. My name is T'Soni. Liara T'Soni."

"T'Soni…" Shepard's brows furrowed as she searched her memory. "Wait. This party on Thessia, I seem to recall that one of the hosts is a Matriarch named Benezia T'Soni. Are you…"

Liara lowered her eyes and bit her lip uneasily. "I'm her daughter."

"And you ended up dancing in Aria's club on Omega? Why didn't you just call your mother for help? I'm sure she would have sent you the money to get back to Thessia."

"I suspect she would have sent a squad of commandos after me. But I didn't want that. My mother and I… we haven't always seen eye to eye. She didn't want me to become an archeologist in the first place. I was ashamed to admit to her just how badly things had gone on my expedition. I'd insisted I could look after myself, and the least I could do was find my own way home."

"Well, you did," Shepard reassured her. "So, why tell me this now?"

"Two reasons. First, when you speak with my mother, please don't let her know how we met. I'm not… I'm not ashamed of what we did, but it could cause a terrible scandal for her. The T'Sonis are a conservative family."

Shepard grinned and she rolled up out of the bed to place a kiss on the tip of Liara's nose. "No problem. I'll just tell her we ran into each other at the library."

"Um, I'm not sure she would believe that. Perhaps… perhaps you could just mention that we met on Omega but leave out some of the details."

"Whatever you need is fine with me. So what's the other reason you wanted to tell me about your name?"

Liara's heart beat faster as she prepared what she was going to say next. She'd spent far too much time over the past couple of days while Shepard was on duty planning out the arguments she would make, but now that the moment was here, she still felt unready. And yet, she had no choice but to go forward.

"There are some things I have to take care of on Thessia first, but then I'd like… I'd like to join your crew. I know I'm not in the Alliance but neither of some of the other people here and I have skills you might find useful. I'm a powerful biotic, and I know a lot about alien cultures. I was able to escape from the pirates who kidnapped me, and I hope that you'd be willing to give me a chance to prove I can be valuable."

She knew she was babbling again, but fortunately it was a trait Shepard seemed to find endearing. The commander wrapped her arms around her, pulling the two of them down onto the bed. "Seriously," she asked as she lavished kisses on the side of Liara's neck. "You want to give up the life of an asari princess to serve on this cramped little ship?"

Liara squirmed under Shepard's touch, purring as the Spectre's tongue lit up her sensitive skin. "I already gave it up, even if my dig didn't work out the way I would have wanted. And serving here seems like it could have additional benefits."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. "Really? Additional benefits? And what might those be?"

Rather than respond with words, Liara decided to give a small demonstration. She still had a great deal to learn when it came to physical intimacy, but she had picked up some idea of what Shepard liked. Her arms wrapped around the Spectre's naked body, her hands running along its sides, and her thumbs brushing over the swell of her firm breasts. Shepard let out a sharp sigh. "I think I get the idea."

Liara placed a kiss on her freckled nose. "I'm glad. I've never met anyone like you, Shepard. Anyone who affects me in this way. On Omega, you gave me a chance to walk away without dancing for you, but I needed to explore how I felt. And I still do. If I let you leave without me, if I abandon this connection we have, I'll never forgive myself."

* * *

Shepard felt as if her heart would melt. She'd been dreading the end of this week almost as soon as it began. Her relationship with Liara had begun as an unexpected encounter, turned into a brief, dazzling affair, and now… Now she didn't know where it was going, but she wanted very badly to find out more.

She cupped her lover's cheek, looking into those lovely, blue eyes as she replied. "Liara, I may have been with more people than you, but I haven't fallen like this for anyone since I was a teenager." Liara gave her a puzzled look, and Shepard realized the term might not have translated quite right. "Since I was in secondary school. Humans tend to have a lot of crushes around then, often very intense ones, since we don't have much experience dealing with those feelings."

"Ah." Liara smiled, seeming to understand now. "Among asari, we call those the mad forties. I wasn't one of them, but many of my people have brief but intense love affairs around that time in their lives."

"Sounds about the same," Shepard agreed. "Well, whatever you call that period, I haven't been this taken with somebody since then." She ran a hand over the ridges of her lover's crest. "This seems like something special, Liara, and I'd like to think I'm old enough now to know when that feeling comes from more than just physical attraction." Liara let out a purr at that, nuzzling up against her chest, and Shepard continued. "Anyway, what I'm trying to get at is this: I'd love to have you stay here. You'll need some training to get up to speed with Alliance procedures, but I can get somebody to help you out with whatever I can't take care of myself."

"If your crew's stories about your last mission are any guide, a little pistol practice might not go amiss either. I have some combat experience, but I've mostly used my biotics. My other skills are a bit rusty."

"That, I can do. There's no better shot on this ship, not matter what Garrus or Ashley might claim. There's only one thing I need you to do for me in return."

"Anything, Shepard."

"Help me figure out a plan for tomorrow night. Rogue Spectres are no problem, but an asari society party is a whole other animal."

Liara gave her that shy smile Shepard was already growing to love. "I have never been any good at such things either. But," she added, accompanying her words with a passionate kiss, "We can figure it out together."

* * *

 **Renegade Shepard/Liara**

"I never thought a room full of this many hot asari could be so dull."

Beside her, Wrex chortled at her misfortune, the krogan squeezed into a suit that she thought was ridiculous but which he insisted made him look dashing. "You're just mad that these ones probably won't let you bend them over the couch."

She returned the chuckle. "Is that a challenge?"

Wrex shook his head. "I know better than to bet against your charms. I'm gonna go see if they've got any booze worth the name at this party."

The krogan headed over to the bar, and Shepard returned her attention to the sea of glamorous asari mingling and dancing all throughout the massive, marbled ballroom. In spite of her earlier bravado, she hadn't really been in the mood for her usual seductions lately. She'd even let their last stopover at the Citadel pass without a visit to the Consort's establishment; a real rarity for her.

It wasn't because of that dancer. At least that's what she kept telling herself. _Just because it was the best sex I've had in a long time, or because I keep thinking of Liara when I jill off doesn't mean anything._

While she was shaking her head in an effort to clear Liara out of it, a tall, slim asari with teal skin and pink facial markings had set her sights on her. _Mallene Calis_ , she reminded herself as the woman approached, trying to recall the details of the briefing packet she'd been given for the party. _She works for some amp manufacturer the Alliance wants to make a deal with._

"Hello, Commander," the asari told her. "I trust you're enjoying yourself tonight."

"It's certainly an impressive party, Ms. Calis," she replied. _Technically true, even if I'm mostly impressed by its ability to bore me out of my head._

"I'd love to take credit for planning it, but sadly, I'm just a guest here, if not one quite so famous as you. The wine really is divine though," she added, taking a sip from the crystal flute she was holding and giving the commander a flirty smile. "I think it may be going to my head."

Normally, Shepard would jump at the opportunity; a cute asari with good booze was definitely worth a second look. Tonight, though, she found herself staying all business. "Hopefully, you're not too buzzed," she replied. "Because there was actually something I wanted to bring up with you."

She didn't get any further before another asari joined their conversation. This one was taller and, Shepard couldn't help but notice, quite impressively built, her body flattered by an elegant black and sapphire blue dress that managed to be both regal and revealing at the same time.

 _Benezia T'Soni. One of my hosts, and also one of the most influential Matriarchs on Thessia._ "Hello," the older asari said. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I didn't want to miss the opportunity to speak to the guest of honor."

Mallene gave Benezia a respectful bow. "Of course, Matriarch Benezia. I'll find you later on, Commander."

She made herself scarce and Shepard offered Benezia her best smile. "Hello, Matriarch. I'm pleased to meet you. I've heard great things."

"As have I. We all owe you a great debt for dealing with Saren Arterius. I, myself, spent some time in his company, and his attitudes towards your people were a disgrace to everything that the Council is supposed to represent."

 _Bickering, self-interest, and loads of paperwork?_ "I was just doing my job."

"You did it well. But there is no need to worry further about such unpleasantness tonight. Tonight is a celebration, and a chance for you to see and be seen." She gave Shepard a winning smile, one that suggested the two of them were privy to a deeper understanding of the evening's purpose than most of the guests. "And speaking of mingling, I would like you to introduce you to my daughter, Liara."

Benezia stepped aside to reveal the maiden in question and Shepard's jaw nearly crashed into the floor. Standing there, clad in a tight, black dress that left her shoulders and arms bare, was "Liara Armali." It took every ounce of self-control the Spectre could muster not to blurt out something that would've given their past away, but somehow, she managed to keep her composure.

"Hello, Liara… T'Soni. _I guess that's what it must be._ "You look lovely tonight."

"You certainly do, dear," Benezia agreed before turning back to Shepard. "She seldom comes to these affairs, so something about you must have intrigued you."

"Well, you do have an intriguing reputation, Commander," Liara offered. "Perhaps you'd care for a dance?"

She must have agreed somehow, because she soon found herself out on the middle of ballroom with Liara's arms around her neck, trying to keep time with the music.

"It's good to see you again, Shepard." She could feel the heat coming off of Liara's body, and the view the dress offered of the tops of her breasts was stirring up powerful memories. "You did tell me to look you up if I got the chance. This seemed like a good one."

"I thought…" She paused, lowering her voice before she continued. "I thought you were a university professor, not part of the nobility."

"I am a professor. My mother does not approve of my choice of careers." The asari gave Shepard a coquettish look. "I doubt she'd approve of much that I've been up to of late."

* * *

In response to her words, Shepard smiled and Liara felt her hopes rise. The encounter she'd had with the commander had been perhaps the most memorable night of her life. The whole trip back from Omega, she'd been able to think of little else, and when she found out that Shepard was going to be here on Thessia, she knew she had to see her again.

But she'd been scared. The Spectre was so much worldlier then she was, and what, to Liara, had been an incredible revelation, might not mean the same thing to her. Shepard had certainly enjoyed herself that night, but that didn't prove Liara had been more than a good time.

As the music trailed off, Liara guided their dance towards a more isolated corner of the room, one mostly shielded from public view by the ballroom's marble columns. Her fingertips brushed over Shepard's neck, one of the few patches of bare skin that the dress uniform left exposed. The Spectre's lips fell open slightly, and Liara could see something light up behind her eyes. "Doctor T'Soni," she asked, quietly enough that no one else could hear her, "Just what are you doing?"

She leaned in close, her breath hot on the human's ear. "I would think that was obvious."

Shepard's smile returned, a devilish grin that set Liara clit throbbing against the silky, red panties she was wearing beneath her dress. "I didn't want to presume. I mean, now that you're back to being a powerful Matriarch's daughter and not a club dancer."

Liara's face flushed at that, but thankfully, she'd chosen her spot well enough that no one else had heard. She knew she was putting herself out there, but boldness had gotten her this far, and maybe it could carry her a little further. "I am," she agreed. "But that just means our next encounter can be in more comfortable surroundings. If you were interested in more than just a one-night stand, that is."

The little hitch in Shepard's breath could have been missed, but not if one were listening as closely as Liara was. To her, the reaction was unmistakable, and it made her pulse race. "I am," the Spectre replied, and the hunger behind her words confirmed Liara's hopes.

"I'm glad to hear it." She tried to keep the eagerness out of her voice, but she doubted she'd succeeded. "If you check your extranet messages, you will find the location of my room here. I'll be there if and when you manage to get away from all of these Matriarchs."

Shepard's grin returned. "Consider me suitably motivated." The Spectre pulled her closer, and Liara shivered when she felt the slight bulge press against her thigh. A part of her was shocked that Shepard would wear her cock to a formal occasion, but mostly, she was excited. This promised to be a very good night and, she was starting to suspect, the start of something more.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little story; the 2 Shepard's twists was a lot for fun for me to write.**


End file.
